Your are the one I want
by Diabolo Framboise
Summary: A little follow up to 3x05 because I really needed a sweet Quintis moment and this last scene wasn't enough for me


**A little follow up to 3x05 because I really needed a sweet Quintis moment and this last scene wasn't enough for me**

 **Thanks to scorpion-life who beta readed this story, improved it and found a title :-)**

* * *

Happy couldn't remember ever being this uncomfortable in her whole life. And given all the situations she had been in, that was a lot to say. Could anything be weirder than being in a bed with her husband, who she didn't love, while her boyfriend, who she did love, was sleeping on the floor next to them?

If she could, Happy would trade this situation for any nuclear threat without even blinking. Nuclear threat or bombs, she could handle. But this… She obviously hadn't thought everything through when she had agreed to marry Walter. But how could she have known? At the time she didn't even think it was possible for her to be in love and, even less, be pregnant. She had never thought she would be allowed, or want, to have a family of her own one day.

Happy sighed heavily and instinctively turned on her left side to be closer to Toby. Now that the day was over and she had some time to cool off she actually started to feel a little guilty about the way she had treated Toby all day. Yes, he was over protective. Yes, he was overbearing. But more importantly, he was there for her. He was there in a way that nobody had ever been before. And she couldn't say she had done anything in the last few days to make things easier for him. On the contrary. She had been cold and annoyed with him when the only thing he did was worry about her safety and the safety of their child. It was driving her over the edge and she had snapped at him all day long, but at the same time, she was amazed but how undeterred he was. How was he doing it?

Happy hung her hand off the bed and felt around, trying to locate Toby's hand. He felt the movement on his quilt and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. Happy slid to the edge of the bed to have a better angle and gripped his hand tightly. Softly, Toby started to draw patterns on her palm with his thumb, trying to ease her obvious discomfort. And that was when it hit her. He was the one lying on the floor, the one forced to sleep in the same room with the woman he was in love with and her husband to try and repair her own mess, and yet he was the one trying to comfort her, when obviously she should be the one to provide comfort and reassurance. Happy's heart constricted and she swallowed hard.

Next to her Walter turned on his right side and his breathing became slow and regular. How could he fall asleep so quickly given the circumstances? Well, it was something she could tell to the INS lady, Happy thought bitterly. Her husband could fall asleep anywhere in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly, Toby raised her hand to his lips and pressed a loving kiss to it, distracting her from her bitter thoughts. The gesture was so sweet and tender that Happy had to swallow a lump in her throat that had suddenly formed. How was he still this unbelievably sweet with her after everything she had put him through lately? How was he still fighting for her no matter what? The lump in her throat turned into a few tears in her eyes. Damn the hormones! But no, it had nothing to do with the hormones and Happy knew it. It had everything to do with this amazing man who was willing to do anything for her even when she was pushing him away.

Happy squeezed Toby's hand hard, but it was not enough. She needed more. She needed his arms around her and she needed it badly. Pushing the covers aside, she slid off the bed to the floor next to Toby.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, surprised to feel her move next to him.

Happy didn't answer, but, instead, crawled under his quilt and slid in close to him. She curled into his chest and burrowed her head into his neck, peppering it with light kisses. Toby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could. He hated that she had to share Walter's bed. He knew it wasn't anything romantic but he still hated it. Happy sighed in his neck and raised her head to aim for his ear.

"I love you, Toby," she whispered.

Toby smiled and turned his head to press his lips against hers.

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly for a while, relishing the feeling of having her so close. He pressed a last lingering kiss on her lips and then cupped her jaw in his hand.

"You should go back to bed now," he said in a low voice. "You're gonna hurt your back on the floor."

Happy shook her head, leaning it further into his hand.

"You asked me what I needed earlier. This is what I need. You and me. I need you, Toby," she whispered, reaching out to gently run the tips of her fingers across his face, tracing the lines on his forehead, the edge of his lips, the strong line of his jaw, trying to burn into her brain everything that made up this man she needed more than she could express.

Toby kissed her again, a small, loving smile on his face, and pillowed her head on his chest, arranging the quilt around her, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Anything you need, my love. Anything."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you did, it always makes my day :-)**


End file.
